


Afterglow

by ryouku



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Afterglow looked ethereal on a chthonic god - enough for Zag to blurt these little important words to his cherished partner.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 305





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> My first little dabble into thanzag after falling in love with Than the moment he appeared

He was intoxicating. He was addicting. Zagreus couldn’t ever get enough of him. From his soft kisses, his delicate touches on skin, the movement of his hips against his, the sound of his voice, the deep chuckle that came from deep within his throat, the soft gasps of Zagreus’ name, and everything in between. Zagreus didn’t think he could fall so in love with a chthonic god, his best friend, like this. And if anyone had told him this would happen as Thanatos came to his aid during his attempts to the surface, he probably would have laughed it off. Thanatos? The God of Death? Them? In love? Laughable. Unimaginable.

Except, they  _ were.  _

It took Thanatos a long time to even fully confess his feelings, realizing what he wanted after so long and placing the pieces together, and what he wanted was Zagreus. And only him. 

And they moved slow. Just as they had agreed upon. It had Zagreus a little impatient at first, always used to doing things his way, but this was just Thanatos. It’s how he was. All he wanted was hello and goodbye kisses, to be touched by him, fluster him even because Thanatos  _ was  _ such an easy target. But within time, it had eventually lead up to moments like these - so who was he to complain? He just had to wait and it was well worth it. 

His hips thrusted slow and deep into Zagreus, the prince’s legs wrapped around his waist, bent over him and nipping gently at Zagreus’s skin. He had expected this of Thanatos - the slow pace and gentleness. Almost hesitant. The first time they lay together, Zagreus felt as though he was being tortured with how slow Thanatos wanted to take things. From the kisses, removal of clothing, the experimental touches, and especially how Thanatos prepped him. Zagreus had to nearly beg Thanatos to touch him and to go faster, feeling like he would explode under the slow pace.

Sure, they had much quicker times together when they were more pressed for time or simply craving the other and needing them right then and there but Zagreus found he much preferred this drawn out pleasure. The quick handjobs in Tartarus, the sneaky blowjobs in Asphodel, the desperate grinding in Elysium that often left a mess in their clothing, or Thanatos fucking Zagreus into his bed - all of that was nice too. Hot, even, but Zagreus also enjoyed being under Thanatos, getting to watch him and be willing to give, watch him begin to slowly fall apart as he worked them both to orgasm. He could watch Thanatos the entire time. And forever, too. 

Despite how hard and aching he was, precum dripping onto his abdomen, he loved feeling Thanatos inside him, stretching him and pressing against the spot that made him see stars. He felt complete with Thanatos.

Thanatos is a quiet and gentle lover. He knew how to make Zagreus moan and squirm under him with a kiss and bite to his neck, how to get him undone with a long stroke on his cock and squeezing at his tip, how to get him to respond to his touches and moan when his mouth would be wrapped around the tip of his cock, taking him in slowly. It  _ always  _ got Zagreus to come to his completion first, overwhelmed by the love and care in every touch. Something he hadn’t experienced before. Thanatos even got him to cry post orgasm one time simply because he felt  _ loved  _ without Thanatos even saying it. It was overwhelming but incredible - receiving the attention he yearned for. 

Zagreus, on the other hand, could get Thanatos to gasp and slip out those pretty little quiet moans of his. He wanted to hear Thanatos let himself loose for a change and not hold back. He enjoyed riding Thanatos’ cock, draw out the pleasure and give him a taste of his own medicine when Thanatos craved release. Often bouncing on his cock and watching Thanatos squirm under him until slowing his hips. Hearing Thantos growl his name almost always sent him over. 

He especially loved the marks on his hips and thighs Thanatos would leave, reminding him of those very moments that Thanatos could be himself and feel good. Seeing them after always got him hard, remembering exactly how Thanatos left them in their lovemaking and often needing a quick release here and there before getting back to work. They felt good together. And it was something Zagreus couldn’t get enough of. 

“Than..” Zagreus groaned out his name, reaching a hand out to cup his face, locking eyes together. Gods. He looked beautiful. The faint golden hue on his cheeks, lips parted from his heavy breathing as he worked his hips, furrowed brows, the way his chest was rising with each breath. “Than, I’m close. Do you mind kicking it up a notch?” He gave that usual cheeky grin of his, letting out a small chuckle when Thanatos huffed. 

He knew Thanatos wanted to draw this out since they rarely had this amount of time together, but the heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach and he was aching to cum at this point. He wanted to feel Thanatos fill him up as well, feel him throb inside him and let out a moan that was pure music to his ears. 

And then Thanatos started to speed up the movement of his thrusts, shifting them ever so slightly to brush against that sweet bundle of nerves inside Zagreus more so, causing him to moan out and arch his back off the bed. 

Yeah. This was on purpose and Zagreus was  _ loving  _ it. 

“Than..! Than, Than—“ He kept calling his name, finally fucking at the speed Zagreus  _ loved,  _ the sound of their hips joining together echoing in the prince’s chambers. His hands trailed down Thanatos’ arms, on the brink of orgasm. “Faster—! Gonna—!  _ Than..!” _ Zagreus came with a loud moan after the first stroke Thanatos gave to his cock, sensitive and spilling between the both of them and into his hand. 

Thanatos didn’t hold up. He was close and chasing after his pleasure now, thrusting hard and fast into Zagreus. And feeling him clench around him, watching the prince fall apart under him and seeing him in absolute bliss sent him over. 

“Zag!” Thanatos gasped his name as the rush of his orgasm overcame him, pushing deep into Zagreus and trembling as he spilled inside. He balanced himself over Zagreus, hands flat on the bed on either side of him. He was biting his lip as he rode out his orgasm, grunting as soon as it started to die down. 

Thanatos always came with such focus and intensity, his body usually trembling whether he was on top or bottom, almost always gripping onto Zag’s thighs or hips. Except this time, he didn’t want to fall onto the prince, his lover, as he came to his completion. 

It was silent between them as they both caught their breaths, the faint sound of Orpheus’s music in the background. They both swore they could hear their heartbeats, feeling their heart pound in their chests. 

“Ngh.” Zagreus unwrapped his legs from Thanatos, moving a hand to gently lift his head up to gaze at him. 

Afterglow looked ethereal on Thanatos. The golden hue, strands of white hair sticking to his face, the sheen of sweat on his skin, and the absolute look of bliss.. Gods, Zagreus was in love with him. 

“I love you.” Zagreus whispered. It felt natural to say despite having never muttered those words before. It felt right. Thanatos was his. Thanatos had his heart. 

And noticing the silence from his lover, Zagreus cupped his face, chuckling. “You don’t need to feel obligated to say it back. It just felt.. right. I love you, Than.” 

“You are something else, Zagreus.” The words had sent a shiver down his spine, really. He was waiting for Zagreus to say those words - having been in love with the prince for quite the time now. It was a feeling that shook him to his core. A new feeling. A scary one. One that made his heart skip a beat, stomach flip, and why he kept on helping the prince even when he didn’t need to. 

He leaned down to capture Zagreus’s lips in a kiss, slow and gentle as they shifted to be more comfortable momentarily. 

“For what it’s worth, I love you too, Zag.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Top thanatos rights babey
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
